


【最王】ABO

by Foyo



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 07:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21193799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foyo/pseuds/Foyo
Summary: 小吉的拘束服真的好色，我早就想下手了。第一次写abo车，有点拿捏不准，abo在我眼里是比较野性的设定，所以这次开车用词更加直白重口。以及我真的好菜，这篇文的节奏把控奇差无比，我自己都不想看，有好几次都差点写不下去，到最后也是匆匆结尾ORZ感谢大家看到最后😭😭😭





	1. Chapter 1

（上）

缘起

1.

全校的人都知道王马小吉是个omega。

一般的omega，要么耻于自己的性别，刻意伪装成beta，谨小慎微地活着；要么恪守omega的本分，性格往往也规矩听话、温顺乖巧。可王马小吉就不一样了，一提到他，几乎全校的alpha都恨得牙痒痒。

在omega这一群体之中，大概有十万分之一的几率会出现一类特殊的体质，他们对绝大多数的alpha信息素反应迟钝，也极少会有发情期。非常不幸的是，王马小吉就是这一类型。

明明生得小巧可爱，又有着柔软甜美、深受alpha喜爱的葡萄汽水味信息素，性格却与之截然相反，他可以仗着自己特殊的体质，毫不掩饰地散发着香甜的气味，轻易撩动周围的alpha，任凭他们徒劳地释放信息素，他却丝毫不为所动，笑嘻嘻地全身而退。

同时，他又有着足以与大部分alpha相抗衡的力量，他能凭借纤巧灵活的身体，轻松地与身强体健的alpha你追我跑。也能在被逼至角落的时候干脆利落地挥起有力的拳头，放倒面前的alpha，气定神闲地离开现场，只留下一串银铃般的尼嘻嘻笑声。

并且，哪怕真的遇到了无法脱身的情况，身为超高校级总统的王马小吉好像还拥有着神秘的保卫团，他们身穿相似的白色衣着，戴着黑白方格的三角巾，手持泡泡水枪之类的儿戏武器，却能稳准狠地迅速排除一切对总统的威胁。

总之——无解。

不少alpha曾经下赌注猜测王马这个小作货最后会栽到谁手里，但是半年过去了，王马还是保持着那我行我素的个人作风，其标志性的笑声宛如梦魇一般围绕在校内alpha的耳边，甚至这半年多来，他的存在还改写了一般的社会规律，以往都是alpha们大肆炫耀自己强大的信息素，被影响的可怜omega只能被迫使用抑制剂，而在希望峰学院这个群A云集的地方，全校的alpha都乖乖用起了气味阻隔剂，唯独他王马小吉大摇大摆、招摇过市。不过也托他的福，没有了以前挥之不去的alpha气味，学校里为数不多的几个omega生活都变得轻松多了。

然而，正当大家统一意见，认为王马小吉注孤生的时候，这位小祖宗却突然摇身一变，开始大张旗鼓地追求起了一位大家怎么也没想到的alpha。

这位成功引起王马小吉注意的alpha就是最原终一。

说到最原终一，大家也都有所耳闻，身为超高校级侦探的他总是出现在各种大小报纸上，有时只是校园报的边角，有时却会占据市报的头条，内容都是他解决的各类案件，大家都认可他作为一位侦探的实力。可是身为一位alpha，他却不尽人意，用一句话来形容，他大概是最不像alpha的alpha。

首先第一点，他的味道闻上去就不像一个alpha，如同雨中清新湿润的气息，温和又寡淡，完全不受omega的欢迎。其次，他的外表也与一般的alpha相去甚远，身材不够高壮，长相颇为秀丽，声音也偏向中性，若他屏住呼吸，不散发信息素，你甚至还会怀疑他是不是一个omega。

为什么王马小吉会突然迷上最原终一，理由时至今日还是个迷。总之，王马对最原的追求铺天盖地，总统的手下全体沦为劳工，今天拉一串横幅，明天驾着热气球撒花花，后天黑进校内广播台念情书，张狂到了极点。

众人皆叹这哪像是omega对alpha的追求。面对排山倒海般的攻势，最原时而无语凝噎，时而娇羞脸红，让人一度疑惑二人的真实性别，他们之间的关系也曾荣登“希望峰迷惑行为”的榜首。

或许是因为“O追A，隔层纱”，最原终一竟然鬼使神差地答应了王马小吉，两人开始没羞没臊地谈起了恋爱，这下可苦了学校里的其他alpha，他们现在不仅要被王马的信息素骚扰，还要顺便被秀一把恩爱，生活何其艰难。

对于这段恋情，部分人认为这是王马一时兴起，这小蹄子用不了多久就会玩腻。剩下的人则认为，以王马这样的恶劣性格，最原过不了几天就会忍受不了，提出分手。

可惜现实又一次重重地打了所有人的脸。两年之后，临近毕业，他们还是腻腻歪歪的。不过奇怪的是，这么久过去了，王马身上的味道依然是纯粹的葡萄汽水味，这说明两人从未进行过永久标记，周围的人不禁猜测其中原因，甚至有人在校园网专门建了个帖子讨论，从最原终一性无能猜到王马小吉性冷淡，再到两人其实是契约情侣的阴谋论，猜测五花八门。但是真实的缘故跟王马当初忽然开始追求最原的理由一样悬而未解。

毕竟这些缘由，都是只有当事人才知道的故事。

2.

王马从小就对侦探之类的角色抱有特殊的好感。

从前他跟dice在孤儿院的时候，属于他们的娱乐活动只有两盒旧光碟，其中一盒就是一部侦探动画。那时，冬日的夜晚，一群小团子靠着暖桌围坐在一起，把那部现在看来有些幼稚的动画翻来覆去地看。

儿时的王马也曾想象真正的侦探会是什么样子，真的是穿着长风衣、戴着贝雷帽，手里还拿着烟斗吗？他还做了很多有关侦探的梦，可是梦里的他从来都不是侦探，而是与其为敌的怪盗，梦中的侦探也总是一个模糊的形象，看不清脸庞，这让他对这个职业燃起了更加强烈的好奇心。

后来，王马跟几个朋友逃离了孤儿院，组建了dice，在外漂泊的日子他们吃了很多苦，尤其是对于一个omega来说，流浪的生活太危险了，王马十二岁就迎来了性别分化，好在他是omega中十万分之一的特殊体质，对大部分alpha信息素的天生免疫、近乎为零的发情期让他得以活得更加自在。但王马仍然没有足够的钱买气味阻隔剂，作为一只随时随地散发香气的猎物，他只能通过磨练体能，让自己拥有一定的自保能力，于是他学会了逃跑，学会了躲猫猫，学会了攻击敌人……

这些都是多年以前的事了，王马从来不是一个喜欢沉湎过去的人，他所爱的生活方式是愉快地度过不无聊的今天和接下来的每一天。dice最终成功了，他们有了自己的基地，王马还接到了希望峰学院的入学通知书。

那时的王马几乎已经忘记了儿时对侦探的憧憬，直到他看见了新生网上最原终一的名字。心底突然涌上了久违的热情，暗暗期待这位侦探会是什么模样。

王马第一次见到最原是在开学典礼上。

希望之峰作为英才汇聚的名校，每年都会选取新生代表在典礼上致辞，而最原便是其中一位，他穿了一身黑色的西装，显得腰杆笔直、双腿修长。明明是这样一副帅气的模样，站在台上时，面对众人的注视，却羞红了脸，在话筒面前磕磕巴巴地念起了讲稿，下台时还不小心绊了一跤，引起了一阵哄笑。

可就是这样的一位看似没用的人，却屡次破获案件，三天登小报，五天登大报，让王马产生了浓厚的兴趣。而遗憾的是，这样有趣的小侦探并没有和他分到同一个班级，王马也就失去了大部分与最原接触的机会。

所以，第一次同最原说话推迟到了开学的两个月后，那是某个极为普通的下午，王马抢了入间发明的小直升机来玩，经过花园时，他远远就看见有人坐在僻静的长椅上看书，走近才发现是那位在典礼上致辞都脸红的小侦探。

秋日的午后，风和日丽，暖阳正好，侦探似乎看书看得很专注，阳光映在他低垂的睫毛上，染成一片金色的绒羽。

王马顿时兴起，突然使坏，控制着直升机从最原头顶飞过，小飞机携着风“咻”的一声擦过他的呆毛，让沉迷书本的侦探发出了一声可爱的惊叫，抬头茫然地四处张望着。

王马笑嘻嘻地从最原面前的草丛里钻出来，脑袋上沾了草叶，俏皮地向他招手：

“哟！侦探酱！”

眼前的小侦探睁大了金灿灿的眼睛，一眨不眨地望着他。

“被吓了一跳吧？也是呢！最原酱本来看书看得好好的，没想到’咻’的一下，呆毛就被夺走啦！”

听到他这么说，最原不由诧异地伸手去摸自己的发顶。

“尼嘻嘻～骗你的啦！”

王马几步窜到了最原面前，一屁股坐到他旁边。

最原低头看向他，金色的眸子透不出什么情绪，似乎在观察着王马。近距离欣赏最原的脸，简直是美颜暴击，王马满脑子都在想“哇这个人真的是只睫毛精诶”。

他还在胡思乱想，最原突然向他伸出了手，王马反射性地往后躲，那只手却轻柔地落在了他的头发上，帮他取下了夹在发间的叶子，极淡的alpha信息素留在发梢，仿佛雨后的潮润气息，王马僵在了原地。

一股热流在他心头攒动，带来蓬勃剧烈的心跳，王马第一次对一个alpha的信息素产生了反应，他忍不住嗅了嗅，想再闻一闻那股让他悸动的气味，可是那淡淡的味道已经消散在了空气中。

“抱歉……”最原见王马愣住，意识到了自己行为的不妥，红着脸转移开视线，“你是王马君吧……”

王马这才反应过来，用他一贯的轻快嗓音回答道：“嗯嗯，毕竟学校里没有人不认识我嘛～简直到了人人喊打的地步呢！啊啊，真是属于邪恶总统的可悲人生——”说到这里，他生动地撇下眉毛，摆出泪汪汪的表情，“明明都是同伴，为什么大家要那么过分呢……”

最原的嘴张了又张，他实在不明白从刚才到现在都发生了什么，为什么自己静谧的午休会突然演变得这么戏剧化，看到对方委屈巴巴的小脸又于心不忍，刚想出声安慰一下，王马却忽然来了一出大变脸，眼泪瞬间收回，兴奋的笑意冲上眼角，说起了与刚刚毫不相关的话题：“啊对了对了最原酱，我可以摸摸你的呆毛嘛？是怎么立起来的呀！用了发胶吗？”

“啊？诶——不要扯！”

这就是王马和最原的第一次对话，那天下午，最原到最后也没弄清楚王马突然接近他的目的，而王马只顾着跟最原聊天，把入间的飞机忘得一干二净，后来还是最原和他一起在草丛里搜寻，才发现了与呆毛相撞之后不幸坠毁的小直升机。

在那之后，王马没有主动找过最原，但是最原明显感觉，两人的“偶遇”逐渐增多，餐厅里不经意的碰撞，花园里几次三番的相逢，就连图书馆这种完全与王马不搭边的地方，也会看到他装模作样看书的身影，小巧的鼻梁上架着一副夸张的平光眼镜，看见最原走过来，这小混蛋装得还挺像，嘴巴张圆，大眼睛眨呀眨：“啊咧！好巧哦最原酱！”

“王马君到底想做什么？”

他忍不住向王马提出了自己的疑问。

“嗯嗯！我决定啦——”

王马放下手中那本根本就不属于图书馆的《恋爱指南》，煞有介事地推了推眼镜。

“从今天开始，我要追最原酱！”

“嗯……诶？？！！”

自那天起，王马小吉的行动也变得猖狂起来，拉横幅占广播，念情书放礼炮，弄得全校人都知道了他们的关系，让最原颇为头疼。

面对王马声势浩大的追求，最原显然没做好心理准备，无法向王马做出答复，他们之间的关系也就一直止步不前，直到第三学期结束的时候。

那时刚过十二月，临近假期，这座城市迎来了初雪，最原刚从图书馆借完书出来，大雪中的校园格外安静，天地一色，连成广袤的银白。最原裹紧了脖子上的围巾，隐约听到中庭传来嬉笑声。

一群白色的人影在雪中喧闹，是王马带着dice在中庭打雪仗。最原的嘴角情不自禁地带上了笑容。

“尼嘻嘻～最原酱也要跟我们一起打雪仗吗？”

王马几步跑到最原身边，笑吟吟地把手上的雪球递给他，一见到最原，他身上的信息素都变得格外香甜，像是葡萄汽水冒出甜蜜的粉色泡泡，那样的味道令最原心情舒畅，又像小猫爪子挠得他心痒痒。

这么冷的天，王马还是穿得那样单薄，翘翘的发尖落满了雪，小脸小手都冻得红彤彤，却像不怕冷似的握着雪球。这一瞬间，好像有什么在最原的心底软化，他叹了口气，把自己的围巾取下来，轻柔地绕在了王马的脖子上。

他没有错过王马把鼻尖埋进他的围巾，像只小松鼠一样嗅了嗅的可爱模样。

“所以说最原酱原来这么随便？在路上遇见个omega都会这样做吗？”王马把大半张脸埋在他围巾里不肯出来，声音也变得瓮声瓮气。

“不是的……”

最原摇头否定，握住那双冰凉的手，把冻僵的王马拉进怀里。

“我同意了。”

“什么什么？同意什么？跟我们一起打雪仗吗？”

最原听到王马语气里的兴奋激动，知道这个小混蛋明知故问，热着脸把他搂得更紧。

“同意跟王马君交往……”

王马的唇角荡漾开笑意，背后的dice爆发出欢呼声，他靠在alpha侦探温暖的怀中，把脸藏进他身上令人安心的气息里。

从那天起，最原终一与王马小吉正式开始了交往。


	2. Chapter 2

（下）

欲

1.

周末的游乐园，游客总是比往常要多。

最原终一与王马小吉已经交往两年了。

最原作为超高校级的侦探，生活忙忙碌碌，周末时间也委托不断，很难单独抽出时间，虽然他们交往了两年，实际的约会次数却寥寥无几，大部分一起相处的时光是在学校里度过的。

因此，像这样的约会，实在难能可贵。

王马一直不满最原的忙碌，但他最近有个更大的烦恼。

两年来，最原从来不会对他做出任何临时标记以上的行为。

在王马的眼里，临时标记这种事情一回是绅士，两回是坐怀不乱，三回算他英雄好汉，四回五回就完全是木头钢筋了吧！

作为一对AO情侣，明明有着信息素的催化，他们之间的进展却异常缓慢，最开始只是牵手和拥抱，交往了几个月才开始接吻。而且，王马虽然体质特殊，可以不受绝大多数alpha信息素的影响，又有着极少的自然发情期，但是这种体质一旦遇到了可以影响他的alpha，情况就大不一样。跟最原交往后，王马偶尔会被最原的信息素诱导出发情期，然而每次当他做好充分的准备，最原却只会临时标记他，还会无情地给他使用抑制剂，简直丧尽天良。

一来二去，王马小吉的不满情绪几乎要爆炸，他也曾经问过最原为什么不标记他，得到的回复类似于“想跟王马君慢慢交往”。可是已经两年了，这在王马小吉的世界里真的够漫长了。

于是王马也渐渐升起了小脾气，会时不时地给最原一点点小绊子。

今天的约会也不例外。

王马走在前面上蹿下跳，专门挑一些惊险刺激的娱乐项目，最原只能跟着受连累，被跳楼机过山车摇晃得头晕目眩，尖叫连连。

“呜哇！太爽了！最原酱！再去坐一次过山车吧！”王马从车厢上跳下来，兴奋地拉着最原的手，他的头发都被风吹得竖了起来，看上去像个小赛亚人。

“王马君…先休息一下吧……”最原脸色铁青地拒绝他的提议，伸手帮他整理起了头发。

“诶——可是最原酱的尖叫声简直太好玩啦！像女孩子一样！我还想再听听嘛！”

这个小混蛋果然是在以他的痛苦为乐！

最原有些气恼地皱起了眉，看着王马兴冲冲的样子，最后还是压下了火气，无奈地叹了一口气，帮他顺好了头发：“王马君，我们去坐旋转木马吧。”

“诶？！在最原酱眼里我是这么幼稚的人吗？！最原酱好过分呜啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”

面对引发路人驻足围观的鬼哭狼嚎，最原一脸冷漠地识破：“所以王马君去不去？”

“…………”

哭声戛然而止。

两个人走向旋转木马，最原看着蹦跳着走在前面的恋人，忍不住想笑，沿路上他还给王马买了冰激凌和气球，让这个小朋友乐得眉开眼笑。

午餐在游乐园里的快餐店解决，下午他们还去了鬼屋，最原只可怜那几个扮鬼的工作人员，活生生被王马的颜艺吓出了海豚音。

从鬼屋里出来已经是傍晚时分，游乐园的客人也渐少，两人拉着手走在石子小路上，初夏的晚风很舒服，这是非常适合牵手的季节，不会太热，不会太冷，彼此的掌心都很温暖。

他们登上了游乐园中心的摩天轮。

坐在摩天轮上，王马也还是不老实，坐在对面晃着两只小脚，包厢慢慢爬到最高，可以看清全城的景色，晚霞漫天，夕阳把林立的高楼勾勒成暖橘色的剪影，远方的湖波光潋滟，湖面上越过一片起飞的白鹭。

他们眼神相接，眸间都流淌着霞光，王马突然坏笑了一下，从对面跳了过来，扑到最原这边，还好他足够轻，包厢只是轻微地晃动了一下。

“王、王马君，刚才那样很危险……”

他的话还没说完，王马便像小鸟一样轻啄在他的唇角，最原那张秀美的脸一瞬间红得比夕阳还鲜艳。

看见这样的最原，王马轻笑着戏谑道：“最原酱这个样子，真不知道谁才是omega呢！还有刚才的尖叫声也是！尼嘻嘻～难道最原酱其实是个女孩子？连小鸡鸡都没有嘛——”

最原的表情明显有些愠怒，信息素不可避免地膨胀起来，顷刻间溢满了摩天轮的整个包厢。

“王马君的这张嘴，总是不长教训……”

这是王马最后听清的一句话，他不知道他们什么时候开始的接吻，注意到时，他已经被压在了摩天轮的座椅上，那位alpha侦探抓着他的手腕，牢牢地抵在他身上，耳边充斥着衣料摩擦的悉索声、混杂的喘息声、交换唾液的淫靡水声。

“唔……嗯……”

王马被吻得天旋地转，摩天轮的玻璃穹顶洒下似火的夕阳，他似乎要淹没在赤色的欲海中，鼻腔发出丢脸的甜腻轻哼，双腿本能地张开，让alpha可以凑得更近……

突然，身旁传来“咣当”一声。两人被迫停止了亲吻，发觉摩天轮已经到达了地面，门被工作人员打开，他们这才意识到原来已经转完了一圈。最原拉着王马从包厢里跳下来，面对工作人员揶揄的目光，一向厚脸皮的王马都不由脸颊一热，最原更是羞得想找个地缝钻进去。

“现在的年轻人真是不检点……”

临走前，他们还听见了背后工作人员的嘀咕。最原无比悔恨，余光瞥见了在一旁偷笑的王马，后知后觉王马大概是故意说出那样的话来刺激他，而他竟然轻易中计，因一时的怒意升起的激素控制了他的行动。最原恨自己太容易被信息素摆布，明明很讨厌只靠本能的动物式交流，却始终抵不过生理的律动。

“最原酱？怎么了？还在生气嘛？”王马牵着他的手，撒娇似的靠上他的胸膛，抬起小脸看着他。

每次看到王马这幅样子，最原再大的气也会消失得无影无踪，他笑着揉了揉王马的头发，把他抱在怀里。

暮色四合，两人在路口道别，最原有点不放心王马一个人，提议送他回家。

“诶诶？这么晚了，最原酱的意思是想要在我家过夜吗？”

王马刻意拖长声音，试探性地询问。

最原愣了一下，红着脸摇了摇头。

王马内心隐隐失望，表面上却不在意地撇撇嘴，笑容灿烂地向最原挥别。

与最原分别后，王马独自走在小路上，天色渐晚，路旁坏掉的街灯影影绰绰。

他还在回忆最原在过山车上的可爱尖叫、他们在摩天轮上忘我的吻，一种燎原般的热度却突然从身体内部迸发出来，王马的耳边响起嗡嗡的耳鸣声，他觉得呼吸困难，无意识地扯松了脖子上的围巾，双腿软得打颤。当王马察觉到自己被最原刚才爆发的信息素所影响，直接进入了发情期时，一切已经太晚了。

他的思考失去了控制，满脑子都在想最原，想像他们深入的吻，温暖宽大的手掌紧紧地钳制着他的腰，炽热的舔吻沿着颈侧来到他的腺体处，最轻的啃咬也能让他发出无助的低吟，那样温和而润泽的雨后气息，却能把他烧得脱水至死……

恍惚间，王马好像一头撞上了什么人，他努力聚焦模糊的视线，惊恐地发现是学校预备科的三个alpha，他依稀记得自己很久以前好像捉弄过他们。

“喔唷，我就说哪里传来这么熟悉的味道呢，顺着过来看看，果然是你啊……”

其中一个alpha开了口，声音仿佛从远处传来，王马的耳旁一阵蜂鸣。

“……没跟你的小侦探在一起啊？”

王马紧张地后退，却被另外两个alpha包围了起来，他们仿佛看出了王马的畏怯，得意忘形地嗤笑着，释放出更加浓厚的信息素，混合的味道让王马的胃里涌起一阵恶心。

“哟，这是怎么了？你家的小侦探满足不了你吗？”

陌生而浓郁的alpha气味笼罩了王马，呛得他作呕，硬生生让他清醒了许多，王马想拿出一贯威胁人的口吻，发颤的牙缝里却只能挤出一句：“滚开……”

“哈哈，别装了，你看看自己现在的样子，闻闻你身上的淫荡味，是多想求着alpha干你啊？”

这句话引起了周围不怀好意的哄笑，几个人的眼神里是赤裸裸的侵犯，似乎要用视线把他扒光。其中一个alpha已经按耐不住，向他伸出了手……

王马用尽力气一拳向他砸过去，正中红心，眼前的alpha捂着鼻子发出痛呼，王马趁机钻了空子，踩着虚浮的脚步撒腿就跑，背后传来了高声的咒骂。

可是他的腿因为情热软得厉害，脚下直发颤，没跑几步那几个叫骂的alpha就追上了他，凶狠地拽住了他的肩膀。

惊惶、恐惧，心中警铃大作，王马奋力挣扎着，但刚才的一击已经用掉了他大半的力气，他想放声呼救，却被一只手死死封住了嘴。脑内还在搜寻最后的办法，努力伸手塞进口袋，他的快捷拨号键可以打给dice跟最原。

然而，动作刚进行了几秒就被发现，通讯当即被挂断，几只有力的大手勒住他的腰把他往巷子里拖去……

2.

手机响了一声，马上就挂断了，是王马君打来的。

最原有些奇怪，立刻回拨过去，电话那头是漫长的忙音。

他心中涌上一种不详的预感，又拨了一次电话，还是无人接听。最原当即决定掉头去找王马，心里期盼着这只是恋人的小恶作剧。

可是，当最原跑到他们分别的路口时，他闻到了属于王马的香甜葡萄味，还混杂着令他反感的其他alpha的味道……

最原一瞬间浑身冰冷，仿佛血液急速倒流，心脏炸裂一般无法呼吸，他拼命迈开腿狂奔向这气味的来源。

街灯忽明忽暗的道路尽头，几个alpha正把死命挣扎的王马拖进巷子里。

怒火在最原心底轰然升起，他气得浑身发抖，几步冲上去，一拳重击在其中一个alpha的脸上，对方甚至来不及惨叫就被打晕在地。

极度的愤怒让最原的alpha信息素霎时达到了峰值，原本温和的雨后气息剧烈燃烧着，带来无比强大的威压，剩下的两个alpha一时间被吓得愣在原地，几秒后才回过神来，也不管晕在地上的同伴，扔下王马落荒而逃。

“最原酱……”

最原听见王马呼唤他的声音，把他圈进怀里，侵略性的信息素顷刻间烟消云散，又变回了无限柔和的潮润。

自责、担忧、愤怒、及时赶到的庆幸……复杂的情绪让最原眼眶发热，刚刚出拳的手隐隐作痛，他这才发现自己的手因为没把控好力道泛起了淤肿。

“王马君，对不起……”

最原的眼泪扑簌簌地掉了下来，王马被情热烧得痛苦，依然伸手帮他擦掉泪水，安慰似的轻吻在他的脖子上。

最原把他抱得更紧，陷入了自责的慌乱中。

一直以来，最原希望他们的感情可以细水长流，不仅仅只沉沦于欲望，而是在漫长的生命里有彼此温馨快乐的陪伴。

因此，最原总是拼命克制着自己，他也坚信这是对王马君的保护，完全标记对于omega来说是永久性的，这或许对于天性自由的王马来说是一种不想要的束缚。况且发情期的omega受孕率极高，完全标记可能就意味着新生命的诞生，而他们只是高中生，还没有为人父母的能力和担当。

但是，大概是因为王马出色的自我保护能力，最原几乎忘记了未标记的omega在别人眼里就是一个活靶子，由于他一直的踌躇，才让王马君遭遇今天这样的事……

“王马君……”

他止住眼泪，暗下了决心。

“我可以标记王马君吗？”

王马终于听到了这句两年来令他梦寐以求的话，他用力点头，放肆地把脸埋进这令他上瘾的味道里。

“……混蛋最原酱，这句话让我等太久了吧……”

颤抖的唇里挤出这句话，引发了alpha信息素兴奋的爆棚，空气变得滚烫，好像深吸一口就会灼伤肺部，他们混杂在一起的味道仿佛雨后湿润的葡萄园，却烧得两人口干舌燥、大汗淋漓。王马像一只溺水的小猫，死命攀附在最原身上。

最原多想现在就把王马按在床上，但是他们还在街上，地上还横躺着那个被打晕的alpha。正当最原努力保持着自己的理智，犹豫着不知该怎么办的时候，一辆黑色的加长轿车停在了巷口，司机从窗口探出头示意他们上车，是王马其中一个手下，一个束着双马尾的姑娘，最原以前见过她，却不知道名字。

最原一把抱起软成一团王马，拉开后座车门，先把王马塞了进去，而后自己上车，把车门带上。

王马已经被情热彻底烧糊涂了，嘴里叫着最原的名字，小脸撒娇般蹭着他的胸口。最原还努力保持着最后一线的理智，观察着这辆加长轿车：一面漆黑的挡板将车的前座与后座隔开，看不到前面的驾驶座，旁边还有类似车载音响一样的通讯工具，这样看来，挡板似乎还可以隔音……

“嘿嘿，放心吧！这辆车的前排跟后座是隔音且隔绝信息素的，”一旁的音响突然发声，把最原吓了一跳，他立刻反应过来，是前座的司机在用设备同他们说话，“我们接到总统的电话，立刻根据他的手机定位赶来了，离临时基地有十分钟的路程，最原先生可以跟总统先热一下身哦！我就不打扰了～”

话音刚落，对方便中断了对话。

“最原酱……”

最原听到耳旁带来酥痒的呢喃，王马软绵绵的身子往他身上缠，岔开双腿跨坐在他的大腿上，周身散发出诱人的甜香，柔顺的额发蹭动着最原的下巴。

“最原酱…喜欢……最喜欢你了……”王马的脸埋在他的颈窝里，一遍遍嗫嚅着，每一声都透着浓浓的甜意，最原感觉湿漉漉的小舌在他的脖颈处偷偷地舔，撩拨着他即将迸发的磅礴欲望。

似乎不满于最原的呆愣，被情热缠身的王马摇晃起了细腰，用臀缝磨蹭着他已经勃起的性器，圆润的臀丘紧紧夹着他的硬物，让那处又涨大了几分，最原不由伸手握住了王马乱晃的屁股，慢慢挺起腰胯，在这温软的臀瓣之间进出。

车厢后座情欲弥漫，两人衣带未解，omega的后穴却已经泛滥成灾，失禁般的感受令王马羞愧地紧闭双眼，alpha硬热的性器抵在他臀肉中摩擦，让王马忍不住呻吟出声，那双温暖坚实的手紧捏着他的屁股，柔软的臀肉被挤压变形。王马热得发狂，淫液濡湿了他的裤子，继而沾湿了最原的胯间，他们带着信息素的体液交缠，爆发出愈加难耐的情潮。

“王马君……你湿透了……”

王马听到最原在他耳边的低喃，顿时羞得面红耳赤，他紧靠在最原身上，下巴抵在他的肩膀上，把脸藏在他的背后。最原伸手解下了王马的围巾，从他现在的角度看，王马背后宽大的领口裸露出白皙骨感的脊背，湿透的裤子紧夹进了臀缝里，勾出小巧饱满的臀部轮廓，色情得要命。

最原抑制着冲动的欲望，轻轻舔咬着王马后颈的腺体，让自己的信息素暂且缓解他的发情热，努力撑到目的地。

3.

最原把王马抱进dice基地的时候，已经顾不得其他人惊奇的目光，抱着王马径直冲进一个房间，锁上了房门。

这是一间平常用来休息的茶室。最原把王马放在一张桌子上，后者的手立刻缠到了他的脖子上，迫不及待的深吻，唇齿相接是最甜蜜的味道，喉咙里却像吞了一团烈火。

浓烈的气息烧得王马断了弦，大脑即将窒息缺氧，王马并没有意识到自己正随着吻的深入发出勾人的喘促，身下的穴口不受控制地收缩张合，淫液在桌面上聚了一滩晶莹。

最原放开他的唇，循着本能舔吻着那散发着香甜气味的后颈，犬齿在烫人的腺体上轻轻研磨，他控制自己不急于求成，一路缱绻向下，舔舐着他的颈侧，啃咬着他的锁骨，隔着衣服舔弄他的乳头，王马轻吟出声，双手催促般的抱紧最原埋在他胸口的脑袋，手指软软地穿过头发。

最原吮吸着那两颗朱果，双手伸进王马的衣服，似乎要挤压出什么一样揉捏着平坦光滑的胸部，他忘情地舔舐，耳边传来王马颤抖的娇声。最原感觉自己溺毙在了炙热的葡萄色湖泊中，一片旖旎、意乱情迷，思虑也已经飘想到了身下的人若是步入哺乳期，乳房会涨大，流出香醇的乳汁……他这么想着，口中竟尝到了甜味，被勒在裤子里的性器烫硬得吓人，他从未感到如此空虚、愤懑、无餍，脑海中的每一个声音都在叫嚣着，永久标记这个散发着诱人气味的omega。

最原伸手除去王马带着绑带的裤子，动作近乎是粗暴的撕扯，脱下他的内裤时，穴口的淫液简直要漫成溪流。

身下的人现在领口大开，露出娇小圆润的肩膀，脖颈与锁骨布满色情的齿印吻痕，拘束服上的那排金属搭扣被扯得半开，裸露一片雪白的肌肤。胸前两点的布料被刚才的吮舔润湿，变得半透明，透出两颗红艳肿胀的乳头。下身不着寸缕，双腿大张着，前端没有任何抚慰就高高翘起，臀丘之间积了一汪春水。

最原一手托住他的屁股，另一手直捣进穴口，他听到王马动人的抽吸，那小穴紧咬着他的手指，像熟透的葡萄，又像灼烫的泉眼，甜美的汁水顺着进入的指节流了满手，已然不再需要任何的前戏准备。

手指抽离的时候，指尖沾满的淫液拉出银丝，最原顺势抹在了omega翘起的可怜肉柱上，手指借着润滑上下撸动起来，惹得对方喉咙里发出一串欢愉的浪叫，粉色的肉茎随着最原的动作弹跳颤抖着，精水一簇一簇地吐了出来。

那双因高潮失焦溃散的紫眸无助地望着他，最原被这样的眼神弄得心跳飙升，把王马轻轻推倒在桌面上，单手握住那细巧的脚腕，另一只手将那只在他胸前抓挠的小手牢牢握住，按在桌上，十指相扣。

而后，硕大的性器撬开早已烂熟的肉穴，一寸寸向内里进犯，最原听到了身下omega动情的呻吟，那湿热的肠壁也随之兴奋地簇拥上来，绞得他舒服的眼冒金星。

为什么会有如此淫乱的地方呢？又软又热，汁水横流，拼命地纠缠挽留着他的性器，好像存心想要榨干alpha的每一滴精液，把它们全部留在这窄小贪婪的腹腔深处。

最原的喉咙里发出满足的低吼，alpha的本能让他拼命按住手中的猎物，钳制住omega乱动的大腿，性器直碾进湿淋淋的甬道，一次次狠狠地挞伐征讨，冠状沟深抵着汁液丰沛的肉穴，每一下抽插都发出咕啾咕啾的淫靡响声。

“啊啊啊……最原酱…哈啊……不要…嗯…呜那里…太深了……”

泪水濡湿了王马的脸蛋，他已经彻底忘情失态，俨然不知道自己在喊些什么，一声声高昂的呻吟简直媚到骨子里。前端的性器又一次颤动着吐出精水，把两人的腹部沾染的一塌糊涂。

最原轻咬住了他的耳垂，舌尖挟着热气深入敏感的耳道，舔吻着低声道：

“王马君现在的声音，在外面的大家应该全都能听见吧……”

耳边潮热的舔舐，压抑的声线，清晰的水声，酥麻顺着耳道一拥而上……这句话所带来的羞耻感让湿热的软肉无法控制地紧紧裹住体内的硬物，换来了最原的一声低喘。

“我不想让其他人听到王马君的声音……”

平日里毫无气势的中性嗓音，这种时候在耳边舔弄着说出这种话，却听得王马两腿发软，浑身战栗。最原柔和的细吻落在他的颈项，温暖坚定的金眸牢牢地锁着他，二人相扣的十指握得更紧，近乎纠缠为一体。

然而，这个可恶的alpha侦探，虽然嘴上这样说，身下却丝毫没有减轻力道，反而顶得更深，仿佛每一下都要把他捅穿，身下的桌子被粗暴的动作摇得吱嘎作响。

“呜啊啊啊…嗯…嗯啊…啊……”

王马这下连咬住下唇的力气都没了，喉咙里发出高亢的欢吟，他一想到房间外的dice可能会听见他这种声音，便因羞耻而颤抖，因恐惧而震悚。

突然，最原就着连接的姿势，拖住王马的屁股将他从桌上抱起，一瞬间，王马的身体随着重力下落，体内的硬物重重地碾在了令他发狂的那处软肉上，难以承受的刺激在脑内回荡，王马张嘴发出无声的气音，泪水决堤而下。而那位罪魁祸首仿佛还嫌不够一般，一边抱着他慢慢走向里面的那间卧室，一边借着重力一下下操进最深处。

“呜呜呜…嗯啊…啊…不要了……最原酱不要……”

王马哭泣着摇头，最原安抚地拍着他的后背，亲吻着他的眼泪，他的鼻尖，他带泪的睫毛，最后冲刺了几下，在王马体内释放，把浓郁的精液灌满这火热的甬道。低声在他耳边安慰着：“对不起，对不起王马君……马上就到了，忍耐一下……”

两人终于成功挪到了床边，这短短的路仿佛用尽了一辈子。最原把王马放在床上，从他的体内慢慢抽离，蠕动的小穴不满地挽留着他，拔出的硕大性器被淫液浸泡出莹亮的水渍。

最原抽出的一瞬间，还处于发情期的王马立刻又涌上情潮，穴口发了疯一样地收缩着，媚肉烫得像是要彻底融化，从内部蔓延开刻骨的痒意。

最原把王马摆成跪趴的姿势，那件宽松的拘束服顺着纤细的腰线滑落，堆积在腋下，展露大片白皙的脊背。王马被新一轮的情热吞噬，雌伏在床上，难耐地晃动着腰臀，双手扒开自己的臀缝，撑开水光淋漓的艳红穴口，高高翘起屁股往最原眼前送，刚刚射进去的白浊顺着腿根汩汩流下。侧压在床单上的小脸被情欲催得绯红，泪濛濛的眼眸渴望而崩溃地望向最原，涎液顺着张开的小嘴垂在软媚的舌头上，嘴里不清不楚地抽噎着，一遍遍哭叫着最原酱。

这幅场景太过色情，整场声色画面都是对最原灵魂的巨大冲击，他身上属于alpha的野性与占有欲被悉数点燃，双手桎梏住王马的细腰，再一次勃起的硬物对准春意荡漾的穴口，一捅到底。

“咿……！！”

王马被突如其来的灭顶快感惊得浑身震颤，哭叫出声。然而最原并未给他做准备的时间，当即大开大合地操干起来，这是最古老的交媾姿势，兽类一般的粗野淫秽。因为激烈的顶弄，omega白嫩的臀肉一颤一颤。王马只感觉一双钢铁般的手牢牢地握着他的腰臀，深顶进来的每一下冲击都麻痹神经、深入骨髓，他已经不知道自己释放了多少次，浑身上下都无比粘腻，四肢又软又麻，只能任由身上的alpha摆布。

最原找到了那处埋藏在湿润软肉下的窄缝，那是孕育生命的温床，他想象这狭小的生殖腔每一寸都洒满自己的种子，根植二人共同的胚胎……他克制着自己alpha本能的暴虐，身下的速度放缓，在窄口处细细碾磨，柔和的吻落在王马后颈的腺体上，凑近他的耳廓低声询问：“……王马君，可以吗？”

“呜……最原酱…快点…标记我……”

最原欣喜地听到王马呜咽着的答复，那条窄缝也顺从地为他张开，让他得以进入隐秘的通道，最原兴奋地闯进那片不曾有人到过的净土，开拓着紧致潮湿的穴道。而生殖腔被进入的王马仿佛一下被扼住了要害，omega天生的臣服欲让他僵直在了床上，刚才高昂的媚叫变成了细软的嘤咛，生殖腔淫荡地收缩着，似乎在催促alpha吐出所有精水浇灌它。

随着最后的一记深顶，最原的犬齿咬破了王马的腺体，精液一滴不漏地释放在了omega的生殖腔里，alpha射精形成的结牢牢地卡在肉穴中，让他们揉为一体，难以分离。

最原周身被铺天盖地的快感席卷，他气喘吁吁，俯身紧紧搂住身下累成一摊的王马，温柔地亲吻着他的发丝，深吸着他混杂了自己气味的信息素，完全标记成结的喜悦失控地涌上心头——这是他的omega，他的王马君……

被彻底标记后的王马因颤栗的愉悦而失神良久，后颈的腺体又酸又麻，生殖腔被浓精射得满满的，腹腔也因此鼓胀了起来，仿佛真的孕育了新生，他抚摸着自己隆起的小腹，感受到最原落在他发间细痒的吻，心底爆发出巨大的满足感。

他们永远拥有了对方，永远镌刻了彼此。

王马微笑着转过脸，与他深爱的alpha侦探接吻……

Fin.

一点小后记：

基于王马小吉从来不肯使用任何气味阻塞剂的嚣张个性，永久标记完的第二天，整个学校就都知道了他跟最原终一终于尘埃落定，困扰许久的问题终于解决。

希望之峰的老师们偶然间翻到了那篇校园贴，一致认为学生们这么闲是因为作业布置太少，开始加大作业量，学生们叫苦连连。

那天的过程真的被dice听了个大半，得知真相的王马小吉满世界地追杀最原终一，上演了一场精彩的谋杀亲夫戏码。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 小吉的拘束服真的好色，我早就想下手了。
> 
> 第一次写abo车，有点拿捏不准，abo在我眼里是比较野性的设定，所以这次开车用词更加直白重口。
> 
> 以及我真的好菜，这篇文的节奏把控奇差无比，我自己都不想看，有好几次都差点写不下去，到最后也是匆匆结尾ORZ感谢大家看到最后😭😭😭


End file.
